User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House Of Anubis the Isisrion Fanfiction P.T.4
' *EDDIE'S ROOM*' Joy says,"Yay! thanks KT now I call for a sibuna meeting!" KT calls Patricia Fabian Mara & Alfie ' ' *In the Attic*Sibuna*Meeting* Patricia says,"Um....Why is Joy and the Hippie Girl here?" Mara says,"Joy's In Sibuna? If So Hi JOY!" Willow says,"Well? When are we going to start the action?!" Joy says," Anyways yes I'm in Sibuna and I have news about the Isis the Chosen One could be a nod towards Isis, goddess of magic but this is unlikely because The Chosen One is actually in the bloodline of Amneris, the high priestess. So it is assumed the Chosen One has another protector, someone that represents Isis and That Someone who represents Isis has to be born the same year as the Chosen One and the Osirian." Patricia says," Joy how do you know this?!" KT says,"ssssh she's going to continue!" "Anyways the Isis has to be good and bad because it's unknown if she believed in Good Magic or Bad Magic or she was once good and now she's bad and she turned good by a good hearted soul." Joy said. Patricia says," Well how are we going to find out...who's the Human Of Isis???" Joy says,"The Clues! When I was kidnapped by the secret society I heard that there are several clues to find Isis and they said they would get her but they never conquered the task so how many clues did you find?" Mara says,"KT & I found the locket of the Isis she represents the moon Fabian said.." Fabian says , "Well...We can always go to the book of Isis again." Patricia says,"NO WE SQUASHED THAT BOOK!" Joy says," Isis is a princess there 7 artifacts so far you have the Eye Of Isis Locket then you need the Gem Of Pure Angels it's white then you need the crown of Isis the Heart and soul Ring the blood from Amneris the eyes of Haze & the cup of Isis which is the cup of Ankh but Osiris said that if the osirian died he shall hand the Cup of Ankh to Isis and she shall name it the cup of Isis then we should find the teleport of Isis." Patricia says,"What in the world is the eyes of Haze?!" Marra says "The Eyes Of Hate In Gazie The Eyes Of Jealousy." Patricia says "Oh I knew that!" Eddie says "KT your moon key it's glowing!" KT says,"Oh wow!" KT's moon key started to glow white a clue written from glow says," To Find the Eyes you must Seek through the eyes of Jealousy it's high it's low it's right it's left the glows with beam and shines of green"'' KT says,"Shines of Green?" Mara says,"Shine of Green green is good beam is red so that person who was once good than turned bad then turned good is near!" Fabian says "Mara thats wrong heres a picture of Isis ' she has brown hair brown eyes and dresses within Black and White her hair is Long and Isis represents beauty and the moon too" Eddie says," Ah I know!!! The Library has books about Isis!" Joy says ,"BUT WAIT Isis is the '''Goddess of motherhood, magic and fertility and some people act like Mom's and dream of making Magic!" ' *NEXT MORNING!*' Joy Willow KT Patricia Mara Eddie Fabian and Alfie sat together at breakfast leaving Jerome suspicious as usaul Jerome says,"Um...Why is everyone away from me it's not like I have a disease!" Joy walks to Jerome saying" 'aww sorry baby Is someone getting Jeromalous" Jerome says ," I am not getting Jealous!" Eddie says "Joy!" Trudy comes in the living room saying "Ok Kids I have awesome News about this day!" The kids say "What is it Truds" Trudy says "NINA MARTIN IS BACK!" Patricia says " Nina!!!!! *runs to Nina*" Nina says "Hi Guys!" KT says "Hi I'm KT you don't know me..." Nina says "Oh Nice To Meet You! Eddie & Fabian told me about you they said really nice things about you :)" Eddie says, "SIBUFRIES MEETING!" KT says,"SibuFries??" Patrica whispers "Sibuna Meeting!" KT says oh Nina would you like to come?" Nina says "Sure!" *'ATTIC* Nina says,"So Sibuna?" Eddie says "Yep and we have some new Members" Nina says,"Who?" Joy Wilow & KT says ,"Us" Nina says,"OH GREAT! GUYS I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!" KT says,"Um..Nina have you ever heard of the human of isis she's like your protector and I thought you said You & the osirian can't be together" Nina says,"Well Eddie lost his osirian powers and yea I've heard of Isis she represents the moon beauty Motherhood fertily and she's supposed to be good & bad." Patricia says, " So we need to find 7 clues and we already found one it looks similar to your locket. It's the Eyes Of Isis Locket..." Nina says,"Yep..oh The reason why I'm here is because MY grans is better." *'CRYPT*' ?:Caroline The Chosen One is here shall we change our plans? Caroline Says,"Yes Master How can we capture Isis if the Chosen One is here?" ?:Simple we kidnap The Chosen One's Boyfriend and then we kidnap Isis & The Used to be Osirian and the Chosen One. Car'oline says," But how will Isis know if she's Isis?"' ?:She'll find out when her and her gang find the peices and combine them together in this crypt. Caroline says,"But When are we going to kidnap Isis!!!!" ?:Listen Caroline I know you only want to do this mission only because of the Reward and you'll get your Reward!Simply after your daughter dies! Caroline says,"NO I DON'T WANT THE REWARD I JUST WANT MY DAUGHTER! ?:WELL YOUR NOT GETTING YOUR DAUGHTER YOU'LL SEE HER BE SACRIFICED AND YOU'LL BE GONE! Caroline cries.... Can you think of who's Isis and who's Caroline's daughter? Category:Blog posts